leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Summer Academy
---- The Pokémon Summer Academy (Japanese: ポケモンサマースクール Pokémon Summer School) is an -exclusive Pokémon academy in the Sinnoh region. It is led by Professor Rowan and his assistants and lasts for a week. The school is located on and was featured from Camping It Up! to One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. It also serves as Rowan's research facility on Mt. Coronet. It shares many elements with s. During their week in the Summer Academy, students participate in several activities to learn more about . On the first day, they are divided into three teams: Red, Blue, and Green, each with 10 members. They add up points to their teams and at the end of the week the winner team is announced by Professor Rowan. Students who graduate receive a certificate. A is lit on the last day of school as part of a celebration. , , and made a stop at the Summer Academy while on their way to Celestic Town and Dawn's next Pokémon Contest. Jessie, disguised as Jessilinda, also enrolled in the school whereas James and worked as members of the staff. The school was the place where met Angie for the first time and encountered Conway again. Activities Bonding, training, and battling with a rental Pokémon The first activity of the Pokémon Summer Academy is meant to allow students to get to know one another. During the first day, they have to pick a rental Pokémon from a box of Poké Balls and spend time with it. The students must try to bond with the Pokémon and it to participate in a , which takes places on the second day of school. was matched with a , with a , with a , Angie with a , Conway with a , Jessilinda with a , with a , and with a . Bonding with these Pokémon proved to be a difficult task to some students, as some of the Pokémon posed an obstacle for them to overcome. For instance, Dawn's Grimer had low self-esteem issues. This was noticed from the moment Dawn sent Grimer out of its Poké Ball, when the students around her seemed unimpressed with it, which made Grimer upset. In order to fix that, Dawn told the it was cute, offered some of her Poffins to it, taught it how to pose in a stylish manner, among other things. Ash and Angie also had trouble dealing with their Pokémon. Ash's Raichu was very shy while Angie's Monferno was shown to have a bad attitude. To boost Raichu's confidence, Ash encouraged it even after being electrocuted, praising the power of its . Angie managed to make Monferno listen to her by teasing it to attack her and then dodging its moves. During the battles on the second day, Dawn added a Ball Capsule with a Heart Seal to Grimer's Poké Ball to make its entrance flashier. She and Grimer battled Conway and Venonat, but the result of the battle was left unknown. At the end of the battle, the students were shown complimenting both Dawn and Grimer, having started to appreciate the . Brock and Magnemite went up against Jessilinda and Smoochum, and their battle came to a close when Jessilinda jumped in front of Smoochum to defend it from a attack. Ash and Raichu had a fierce battle with Angie and Monferno, which ended in a tie. At the end of the second day, Professor Rowan announced the student who most developed his or her relationship with their Pokémon; Dawn from the Red Team. Researching Water-type Pokémon and preparing a report On day three, students are sent to a lake near the school to observe one of the many living there, much like a Pokémon watcher would. They have to study the behavior of their chosen Pokémon and express their findings in a report or a sketch, with grades being assigned based on a final presentation. Students may work individually or in groups. They are not allowed to any of the lake Pokémon, since they are still being researched by Professor Rowan, Yuzo, and the other assistants. Additionally, students are not allowed to explore the area and must remain in the lake during the entire time for safety reasons. Originally, , , , and Angie had planned to observe a , a , a , and a , respectively. They were about to start writing their report when they noticed Angie's was missing. At that moment, Conway informed them about a famous legend concerning the lake, which says that Pokémon start vanishing when a strange blue light flashes. After that, the group decided to search for the source of the light in order to find Shinx, and they eventually stumbled into a cave, at which point Conway remembered that the legend also states that the blue light comes forth from a green cave. Inside the cave, Angie reunited with her Shinx and the group learned that the strange blue light was coming from the fins of a . Intrigued by the , the group decided to make their report about it instead. However, during a battle between Conway and Jessilinda, the Pokémon disappeared. Ash went diving with the help of his to search for Lumineon, only to find an underwater tunnel. With that information and knowing that Lumineon is an ocean-dwelling Pokémon, Brock concluded that the tunnel must be connected to the ocean. He also spotted some seaweed, and assumed that Lumineon had been visiting the cave to eat it. When they returned to school, they presented their report on Lumineon. Professor Rowan was very impressed with their presentation and awarded them 10 points. However, he also subtracted four points from their scores for breaking the rules and leaving the lake area without asking permission. Finding the Summit Medal in the Summit Ruins at night On the fifth day of school, the activity deals with the proper way to interact with , the goal of which is to make sure that students will be able to correctly approach Ghost types whenever they encounter them. For this activity, each student must team up with a fellow classmate, and each pair has to walk through a forest filled with Ghost-type Pokémon in order to retrieve a medal located in the Summit Ruins. The final score is based on how long each pair takes to retrieve the Summit Medal and return to the starting point. The event begins at 7 p.m., and so students have the day to find a partner. Angie asked to be her partner after seeing her playing with Ash's Pikachu. teamed up with as he was afraid of Ghost types and thought that Brock could protect him. agreed to go with after realizing most students had already formed their pairs. Conway was paired with a strange girl while Jessilinda partnered with a fellow member of the Green Team. At the start of the event, it was explained that the Red, Green, and Blue Teams would all leave from a different location; however, the three starting points are the same distance from the Summit Ruins. Additionally, one pair leaves at a time. During the event, the girl Conway was paired with was revealed to be a ghost. She hypnotized him into walking off a cliff, but he was rescued by a . Dawn, who had been left alone by her partner, misread the situation and thought Dusknoir was the one to lure Conway there. When the two returned to school, many students who had not finished the activity for one reason or another were there. Dawn and Conway explained to Professor Rowan what had happened, and he informed them that an accident took place the other day when construction workers were doing some renovations in the area. They discovered a cave deep within a stone wall and there were some who thought it could be an entrance to the spirit world, the place to where Dusknoir takes its victims according to the Pokédex. Ash and Angie eventually got to the Summit Ruins with the help of the ghost girl and retrieved the Summit Medal. After that, the girl tried to lure them into a cave, but Dusknoir appeared to prevent that. However, Ash and Angie thought that Dusknoir was going to hurt the girl, and battled it to protect her, knocking it out. With the unconscious, the ghost girl set her plan in motion and opened up a portal to the spirit world in an attempt to suck in Ash and Angie. Before she could succeed, however, Dusknoir woke up and protected Ash and Angie from her. It also sent her to the spirit world, which made the portal disappear and caused the cave entrance to collapse. Ash and Angie thanked Dusknoir for rescuing them and then it vanished. The following day, Professor Rowan said the students performed admirably and decided to award each team 30 points. Pokémon Triathlon Gallery Teams and students Red Team * (leader) * * * Angie * * * Other four s Blue Team * Conway (leader) * Other nine s Green Team * Jessilinda (leader) * Other nine s Results Pokémon This listing is of the known used by the students: For the first activity For the last activity In the lake This listing is of the that reside in the lake near the school. Trivia * The colors of the three teams are the same as the first three Pokémon games: . * was the only Pokémon used in multiple competitions (though it might not be the same one): with an unnamed student in the first task and was partnered with in the last task as her riding Pokémon. In other languages |bordercolor= |da=Pokémon-sommerskolen |nl=Pokémon Summer Academy |fi=Pokémon-kesäleiri |fr=Pokémon Académie |de=Pokémon-Sommer-Akademie‎ |it=Accademia Pokémon estiva |ko=포켓몬 여름학교 Pokémon Yeoreum Hakkyo |no=Pokémon Sommerskolen |pt_br=Academia de Verão Pokémon |ru=Летний академия Letniy akademiya |es_eu=Campamento Pokémon |es_la=Academia Pokémon de verano |sv=Pokémon Sommarakademin }} Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Anime locations Category:Buildings Category:Education in the Pokémon world Category:Sinnoh competitions de:Pokémon-Sommer-Akademie es:Academia Pokémon de verano/Campamento Pokémon fr:Pokémon Académie (Sinnoh) it:Accademia Pokémon estiva ja:ポケモンサマースクール zh:宝可梦暑期讲座